Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pipe connection structure of an endoscope and a producing method thereof.
Related Art
Generally, pipe connection structures in endoscopes configured such that one end of a pipe made of a corrosion-resistant alloy material is fitted in a pipe insertion hole which is formed in a piping block made of a corrosion-resistant alloy material and fixed. Then, the pipe and the piping block are welded by irradiating a laser beam on the entire circumference of the exterior edge of their inter-fit area. An example of such a technique is disclosed, in Japanese Published Examined Application No. HEI 4-25007.
In a pipe and a piping block, their respective metals are melted at the laser beam-irradiated portion and a portion in the close vicinity thereof, whereby they are connected integrally. In the inter-fit area of the pipe and the piping block, an opposite side of the melted portion may not be welded and a gap may be left between the portions where the pipe and the piping block.